Ambella ''Amber'' Louisa Prower
"All my life has been bad. You'd think there'd be nothing to lose. I've got my friends and....him.... " ''Amber Ambella Louisa Prower is the older cousin of Miles 'Tails' Prower. She was created by Emily Drewery in august 2011. History Amber lived with her parents until she was about eight years old. Her parents were Nathaniel and Victoria Prower, and she had a brother and two sisters, Alexander, Elizabeth and Gwendoline. When Amber was six, Gwendoline died, which may be one of the reasons she ran away from home. During her life with her family, the only person she loved was her younger cousin, Miles, but the disavantages of living at home outweighed the benefit of knowing him. When she left, she spent two years with her friends, Kylie and Jo. Kylie left the heroes side to work for Amber's anti version, Gwendoline(!!!), and Jo had met Cleo and Beanie, and she felt their relationship was much stronger than hers with Amber, so she went with them, therefore Amber was alone. That wasn't to last though, because she met her current best friend, Jenna-Su the Lynx. Reunited! Shortly after she met and brefriended Jenna-Su, she decided to be on her on for a while. She was walking in the Green Hill Zone, and she spotted a fox who looked ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE HER. It was clear that he saw her, too, and there was an awkward atmosphere, and they just stood there staring at each other for a whole hour straight! They both noticed that both of them had two tails, and it was actually the other fox that introduced himself first. He told her that his name was Miles 'Tails' Prower, and she was shocked to hear someone else say the name ' Prower', because she hadn't seen anyone else in her family for five years. They had both forgotten the friendship they used to have, and Amber was worried that Tails would be mean to her. He told her not to be, because he had never willingly hurt any friend of his. Amber seemed to cheer up a bit, and she asked if he wanted to meet her best friend, and Tails agreed and went off to find Sonic. Amber and Sonic got on well, and the way Tails and Jenna acted towards each other was as if they had known each other for years. Friend or Foe? Amber was thinking to herself of how much she missed her deceased sister, Gwendoline, when she heard an enemy, Satara, shout Gwendoline's name. Amber ran over near to where they were, hopeful that she was alive, but worried that they had kidnapped her. It ''looked ''like her sister, but she looked like she was in charge of Kylie and Satara. Before she could stop herself, she ran out and hugged the person she thought was her sister. Her sister forced her off her, and Amber looked confused.The girl introduced herself, annoyed, as Gwendoline Victoria Prower, and she was from Moebius. Amber looked even more confused. Gwendoline said that meant she was her anti, or dark, version. Amber looked sad. Her hope of her sister remaining alive was crushed, but just because Gwendoline was her evil version, it didn't mean that she was gonna let her be an enemy. As much as she tried, and however much she apologised, Gwendoline was stubborn and determined that Amber was a foe. Amber left them without another word, silently outraged that Gwendoline assumed her as an enemy. They are currently worst enemies, and they will always be. Family Victoria (mother) Nathaniel (father) Annabelle (sister, deceased) Alexander (brother) Alexandra (sister, deceased) Julius (brother, deceased) Aphrodite (sister, deceased) Claudius (brother, deceased) Lillian (sister, deceased) Gregory (brother, deceased) Heather (sister, deceased) Timothy (brother, deceased) Elizabeth (sister) Gwendoline (sister, ghost) Amadeus (uncle) Merlin (uncle) Rosemary (auntie) Bluebell (cousin) Miles (cousin) Friends Jenna-Su Sapphire Cherry the Rabbit Lilac the Seedrian Luke 'Beanie' Cavalier Cleo the Echidna Jo the Wolf Claudia the Mongoose Miles 'Tails' Prower Emerald 'Bluebell' Prower Energy the Fox Rivals/Enemies Gwendoline Victoria Prower Elizabeth Geminia Prower Kylie the Hedgehog Satara the Hedgehog Noir the Bat Romance Knuckles the Echidna When Amber first met Amy Rose and Cream and Cosmo, she spotted Knuckles, and she instantly had a crush on him. She didn't tell him, but a few people noticed. She didn't tell him, but she wanted to, but it was obvious that he wasn't interested. The love for him eventually disappered, and he just became a really good friend. Luke 'Beanie' Cavalier Beanie and Amber used to love each other, but when they both met Cleo, the love vanished on the spot. Beanie's organisation against villains, The Dragon Rebels, is one of the mian ways they see each other now. They are good at working together, but there's no love anymore. Is that Elizabeth? Amber and Jenna-Su were in the Green Hill Zone, when Amber stood rigid. Jenna asked her what was wrong, but Amber simply pointed at a woman. She reminded her about her family life, and that was her older sister. Elizabeth clearly saw them, and came over and started being mean to Amber, and when she started crying, Elizabeth laughed and commeted on how much of a wooz she had become. Jenna did a quick shape-shift and beat the hell out of Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked furious with Jenna-Su, and left. A few weeks later, Amber confronted Gwendoline again, but she looked shocked when she saw Elizabeth was with her. She begged her not to join Elizabeth, but she laughed and ignored her. Her two worst enemies had joined forces, and it wasn't gonna be easy for Amber, they both knew that. Quotes ''"If we're meant to die, we will! You don't even think about the possiblity of them coming and taking revenge, do you?...Yeah, I mean, it's not something that usually happens, but in this case it has, you berk. But you know, as she's my sis....she could come 'round and send you to the land of the dead. You understand what I'm getting at?" Backing up her sister by threatening Gwendoline."'' Trivia *Amber was originally called Jo the Wolf, but that was scrapped *Amber's family have long names, due to the fact that Rosemary and Amadeus Prower have fairly long names. *Bluebell Prower, Amber's older cousin, taught her how to fly like Tails could. *Amber's would have been able to fly with her hair in a helicopter way, but it was thought to be too much like the character, Rayman, from another game company. *Amber's relationship with Tails has altered dramatically. She was origianally going to hate him for being able to fly when she couldn't, then it turned to jealousy, but she liked him a little bit, and now she's practically best friends with him, and she ''can fly, so there's no reason to be jealous. *Amber's design has changed a lot less than her realtionship with her cousin, but the first picture of her was a grey wolf, then a bright yellow blonde one with hoop earings and a golden belt, but then the hair colour was changed to brown, and the belt and earings were gotten rid of. *A lot of the fan characters Emily's created were meant to be her best friend, or in a group of friends, but it's better with one best friend. *Amber would've died a long time ago to increase Knuckles' relationship with her, but, again, it was scrapped. *It was decided that Amber's better off single, because she's only 13, and she was in love with boys that're 3 (Knuckles) and 4 years older (Beanie) than her. *In Mobius X: Years Later, Amber's a single mother with two kids. *Amber had to suffer a form of racism (sorta) when she lived with her family from her sister, who was mean to her just because she had two tails. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good